The wide-spread desire, especially of the consuming, public, to make charitable contributions, the large number of charitable institutions which can benefit from such contributions and have wide-spread public appeal, and the number of vending facilities which have developed utilizing in part premiums, contests, discounted meals or portions thereof, and the like, generally has not heretofore resulted in a correlation capable of facilitating such contributions, promoting the vendors, or facilitating transfer to charities of large numbers of small sums from the purchasing public.
In my application, I mention the possibility of a centralized accounting and collection system for charitable contributions made at respective vending establishments and capable of communicating to a number of charitable institutions which may subscribe to the central station installation, results of such collections so as to enable the charitable institutions to receive payments directly from the central station or from the vending establishments based on an accounting provided by the central station.